1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device and a treatment method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an energized surgical device used to perform surgery on living tissue by using high-frequency energy or thermal energy is known. For example, US2009/0248002A1 discloses the following energized surgical device. This surgical device has an openable and closable grasping portion that grasps living tissue which constitutes an intervention site. A high-frequency electrode configured to apply a high-frequency voltage is provided on a portion of this grasping portion that comes into contact with the living tissue. Further, a heater member configured to heat the living tissue through this high-frequency electrode is arranged on the high-frequency electrode. Furthermore, a holding portion comprises a cutter. In use of such a surgical device, first, the living tissue is grasped by the grasping portion, a high-frequency voltage is applied, and the living tissue is heated. Moreover, the living tissue is heated by using the heater member. The surgical device welds the living tissue based on these heating steps. Additionally, a living tissue end portion, which is in the welded state, can be cut by using a cutter provided to the grasping portion.